


Merry Christmas, Yura

by FanFictionForever4521



Series: Yuri!!! on ICE Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A couple of swear words because of Yuri, Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Otabek is 22, Tumblr Prompt, Yuri is 19, Yuri secretly loves cuddles, but he will never admit to that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFictionForever4521/pseuds/FanFictionForever4521
Summary: "Open it, Yura." He heard his partners voice behind him and immediately opened the present. As he took the lid off, he saw a note, which seemed to be attached to another small box. He lifted it out of the present box. The note attached read:Yuri.Will you marry me?
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Viktor Nikiforov (mentioned), Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: Yuri!!! on ICE Tumblr Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003290
Kudos: 64





	Merry Christmas, Yura

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I write kinda late at night so it's probably not the best lol. Oh well.
> 
> Also, the idea for this came from this tumblr post: https://otp-prompts-for-you.tumblr.com/post/180276954927/christmas-prompts

"Merry Christmas, Yura." The sound of a calm voice caused Yuri to wake up.  
  


"What?" He groaned. _What time is it?? It feels like 3 in the morning...  
  
_

"It's Christmas." Otabek spoke, gently brushing his fingers through his boyfriend's long — and very messy — blonde hair. Yuri was 19 now and his hair was longer than ever, going down to his hips. Otabek's hair, on the other hand, was the same undercut he had when he met Yuri, except it was about an inch longer.   
  


"Why'd you have to wake me up this early, asshole?" Yuri yawned as he lightly punched Otabek's shoulder. He chuckled slightly.  
  


"Because. It's Christmas." Yuri just groaned. Otabek and Yuri didn't really celebrate Christmas before, but after being around 'Katsudon' (as Yuri would call him) for so long, they've kind of just adopted the tradition as one of their own.  
  


"Can we stay in bed for another 5 minutes?" Yuri asked, rubbing his eyes.  
  


"Of course, darling." Otabek smiled as he pulled Yuri closer to him and planted multiple kisses on the top of his head. The blonde, although he hated to admit it, loved cuddles. Ever since he had moved in to Otabek's apartment about a year and a half ago, he had loved to cuddle his boyfriend every night until they both fell asleep. It had kind of become a routine now. Otabek had moved to Russia to train under his coach about 3 years ago. It wasn't too long after him and Yuri had become friends. Otabek glanced down at his partner. His eyes were shut, but Otabek could imagine the beautiful, viridian eyes he knew so well. The beautiful, viridian eyes of a soldier. Those 5 minutes became 10 and Otabek realised how much time had past.  
  


"Yura, it's been 10 minutes. We should get up now." Yuri moaned and tried to cover his face in the blankets. "Come on, baby." Yuri gave up and got himself out of bed, Otabek following him as he opened their bedroom door. Upon entering the living room, Yuri noticed his tiredness was slowly fading. He had spotted that underneath the Christmas tree (it wasn't a real one because Otabek didn't see the need for one) was the present he had gotten for Otabek and a relatively small, golden-wrapped box with a red bow on top.  
  


"How about we have breakfast first?" Otabek suggested. Yuri nodded.  
  


"Sounds good. What're we having?"   
  


"You'll see." Otabek smirked. As the love of his life stepped into the kitchen to make their breakfast, Yuri's thoughts trailed off to the small box. _What could it be? Well, it has to be something small, THAT'S pretty fucking obvious.... A necklace, maybe? Hmmm... it could be some kind of keyring... It could be hair clips. My hair has been getting in my way a lot recently, even with it done up. Could also be hair bands...  
  
_

"Yura." Otabek sang, snapping Yuri out of his train of thoughts. "Here's your breakfast, my love."  
  


"Oh. Thank you, Beka." Yuri smiled, taking the plate from his boyfriend. "Pancakes?!?" Otabek laughed. It was no secret that Yuri LOVED pancakes. Both British and American (but Otabek had made American pancakes today). Of course that was going to be the thing his partner made for him.  
  


"Enjoy." Yuri eagerly dug in as Otabek giggled. _He's adorable. Whether he likes it or not._ He thought to himself. The pair talked to each other as they ate. Yuri had brought up a few days ago when he had gone to visit Viktor and Yuuri. Apparently, Viktor had 'embarrassed the fuck out of him'. Otabek wasn't at all surprised. That sounds like the most 'Viktor' thing that Viktor could do, besides being romantic with his husband. Viktor and Yuuri had gotten married about 2 years ago. Otabek still remembers the wedding very vividly. He had asked Yuri if he wanted to dance with him. That night was the first time they ever danced together.  
  


"Hurry up and finish, Beka!" Yuri complained.  
  


"I'll be done in a minute." Otabek replied. Yuri grabbed his plate and took it to the kitchen. _He's never going to expect this._ Otabek thought. He finished his breakfast and found Yuri tapping his feet on the floor of the kitchen.  
  


"Come on!" He exclaimed, snatching the plate from his boyfriend and placing it onto the counter. Yuri grabbed hold of Otabek's hand and practically ran to the living room. Yuri liked to use Christmas as an excuse to spend the entire day with his boyfriend. They always find they don't have practise on Christmas day.  
  


"You open your's first, Beka!" Yuri spoke excitedly. Otabek took the present from under the tree. The tag read:   
  
  


**_Dear Beka,_ **

**_Merry Christmas! You mean more to me than anything else in the world!_ **

**_Lots and lots of love from Yura._ **   
**_xoxo  
  
  
_ **

Otabek unwrapped the present to reveal a brand-new pair of white skates. He took them out of the box and saw that on the side of each skate, there was some small writing, which was surrounded by a heart shape.  
  
  


_**Otabek + Yuri  
  
  
** _

"Thank you, Yura." Otabek smiled at his boyfriend.  
  


"You're welcome, Beka." Yuri returned that smile. Putting his new skates down, Otabek spoke again.  
  


"I'll be right back." He stood up and made his way to the kitchen. "I'm getting some water."  
  


"Okay!" Yuri called. He then turned to the box in front of him. He picked it up and examined it. He read the tag on the side.  
  
  


_**Dear Yura,** _

_**Merry Christmas, darling.** _

_**Love, Beka** _   
_**xoxo  
  
  
** _

He started to untie the bow but stopped, remembering Otabek wasn't back yet. So he waited a moment.

"Open it, Yura." He heard his partners voice behind him and immediately opened the present. As he took the lid off, he saw a note, which seemed to be attached to another small box. He lifted it out of the present box. The note attached read:  
  
  


_**Yuri.** _

_**Will you marry me?  
  
  
** _

Yuri was shocked. He opened the small box. There it was. A small, silver ring. He flicked his head around to face Otabek, who was smiling.  
  


"Well?" Yuri didn't need to think twice about his answer.  
  


"YES!!" He yelled. If he had been any louder, the people living in the appartment below may have heard him. Yuri stood up, the box still in his hand, and ran to hug his fiancé. After a quick hug, Otabek took the ring from the box and slid it onto Yuri's finger. The blonde looked up at him, clearly trying to stop tears from building up in his eyes. Otabek gave his partner a quick kiss on the forehead.  
  


"Merry Christmas, Yura."


End file.
